warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Helios Northstar
Helios Northstar is a Blood Elf Hunter who, having travelled the path of his people's destiny, has begun to question of they have, indeed, gone in the right direction. Appearance While not overly tall, he has a very well defined and toned physique without an ounce of flab on it, sporting what would be almost comedically described as a chiseled phisique. His figure is toned and athletic, although he is far from muscular. instead, he is built more for speed and agility then standing and fighting. His hair is a brilliant golden blond, worn long and loose, falling back over his shoulders and running down to the middle of his back. Like all other Blood Elves, Helios's eyes have a brilliant green glow, however he has a noticeably piercing stare. He usually wears a confident smile, as if he was allways in control of the situation. Helios has a tattoo on his right shoulder of a brilliant golden sun, its rays cascading down his arm and partway onto his shoulder. A reltively simple design, it is lacking in detail, instead ephasising the contrast to his normal skin colour. He doesn't have any other scars or markings, nor does he have any body piercings. As a hunter, Helios is usually clad in mail armour when he is adventuring or travelling; needing to be ready for action at any moment he keeps his gear well-maintined. However, he does not live soley out of his adventuring garb. When in Silvermoon (Or any other city) he prefers to dress more casually, adopting loose-fitting, comfortable clothes for a more relaxed demenour. Personality Helios is very confident and outgoing, but not overbearing or pushy like so many others. He tries his best to be polite and considerate of others and their needs, always looking for a way that he can aid another before thinking of himself. He would never try to cajole or persuade someone into doing anything that they didn't want to do, and expects that people would do the same for him. He carefully analyses any situation before committing to it, always looking out for options. He is intelligent and sophisticated, but not entirely humorless. He appreciates art and refinement, but at the same time enjoys excitement and a challenge. To him, the point of being an adventurer is to push oneself to ones limits and then exceed them, it is the reason why he fights. He seeks challenges not for glory or for money but simply to see what he can do and what he is capable of. His ultimate goal is to become a man without limits and without boundaries, a goal he strives for at all times. However, of late, he has begun to wonder if the direction he has taken is nesscarily the right one. As he has travelled, he has begun to wonder both about the intentions of the Blood Elf leadership in Quel'thalas, as well as their meathods. While obstinantly they do what they do "for the good of their people", he wonders if instead they are not serving themselves instead. History Before the Scourge Helios's family had a long line of military service that stretched back to the earliest days of the kingdom of Quel'thalas. A well off family, they expected Helios to become a ranger like they had been. He had no arguments with their idea; in fact, he embraced it with open arms. The idea of serving his nation seemed appealing to him, but there was more then that. Helios wanted the excitement and action that combat would provide, and more. He wanted to prove himself, to see what he could achieve, and the military seemed to be the best way to do it. To him, nothing else would allow him to prove his capabilities more then the idea of combat, to fight and triumph over one's foes. Unfortunately, his first taste of real combat proved to allmost be his last. Like the rest of the High Elven army, his unit was decimated by the advancing forces of the Scourge as they slaughtered all in their path to the Sunwell. Helios was the sole survivor of his unit, retreating back to Sunstrider Isle while watching his country burn and his people die. All that he knew and cared for was gone in an instant; his family, his life and his nation. To compund the loss was the horrible emptiness within him that he, like all other High Elves, felt with the destruction of the Sunwell. Perhaps the only bright moment in this tragedy was a surpise reunion with one of his oldest friends, Varanus Bloodsword. Amazed at each other's survival, the two of them formed a strong bond, vowing to aid each other in this time of crisis. Each one of them knew the horrible loss that they had suffered, and they knew that they could not cope alone. However, together they felt that they would be able to overcome the events that had befallen them and their race. A new beginning This changed somewhat with the arrival of Kael'thas Sunstrider's ambassadors to the Azerothian Blood Elves. With the magic they provided, not only were they able to circumvent the Blood Elves' addiction to arcane magic, but they were able to swiftly reclaim Eversong Woods and begin the reconstruction of Silvermoon. Helios and Varanus eagerly embraced this new opportunity; they did not care where this power was coming from, as long as they could use it to help themselves as their people. To Helios' surpise, however, Varanus took things a step further, becoming one of the new Blood Knights, the elite protectors of the new Quel'thalas. The two of them began working and fighting alongside each other, each doing their part to reclaim their nation, defeat their foes and aid their people on the path to the glorious future promised by prince Kael'thas in Outland. This saw their friendship strengthen, the two of them learning to trust and rely on each other, while forming an almost insperable bond of companionship. When the Blood Elves joined the Horde, Helios gladly supported them, eager to meet those allies who would aid them further. However, it was during this time that he began to notice things that caused him to question if he - and his people - had mode the right decision. It was the Forsaken, the free-willed race of Undead, that caused him the most disquiet. While nominally members of the Horde, he saw that they had no compunctions about attacking Alliance settlements. In Hillsbrad, he saw Foresaken soldiers attacking and slaughtering innocent civillians, taking their heads as grsily trophies to brag of their kills. Furthermore, he began to see other disquieting things that suggested that the Foresaken apothecaries had some insedious master plan. This realisation made him look back on his own people; rather then the new society of prosperity that he had thought he was supporting, he saw something very different. He could see the steps that its leaders were taking to control its people, suppressing individual freedoms in the name of the greater good. While he knew that the Sin'dorei had survived great losses, he began to wonder if this was truly the correct path for them to take. While they were promoting peace and stability, he was not sure if the price was not too high. At the same time, he began to see a similar change in Varanus. Once friendly and open, he seemed to have become more arrogant and concieted, while at the same time being proud of what he was doing. From Helios' point of view, it allmost seemed like Varanus enjoyed bullying and intimidating those that he was supposed to protect and serve. Seeing no option, he chose to confront his friend about this matter. In reply, name simply stated that he was doing what he did "for the greater good." And at that point, Helios saw not his onetime close friend and companion, but intstead a stranger clad in plate armour. Reunion While exploring Zanagarmarsh in Outland, Helios stumbled across Kaijai Shadowclaw, a troll Rogue who had been kidnapping and torturing both locals and members of the Alliance forces. Confronting her, he was overpowered and captured, the Troll intending to make him her next victim. Fortunately for Helios, Varanus also stumbled onto the pair of them. Attacking Kaijai, he nearly overpowered and defeated her in single combat. Realsing that her life was at stake, she chose to slash Helios' throat, then flee, hoping that the vengeful Blood Knight would stop to heal his comrade. Her gambit paid off, Varanus abandoning pursuit to save his friend's life. Badly wounded, Helios was sent back to Silvermoon City to recover from his injuries. As a result, he and Varanus have made steps to renew their friendship, their bond becoming even stronger since that incident. Helios had begun to realize that Varanus' actions were, for the most part, aimed at aiding his race's struggle to rebuild. At the same time, Helios has begun to act as something of a brake on Varanus' actions and arrogance. Betrayal At first, it seemed that Varanus had indeed changed his ways and had returned to the pleasant young man whom Helios had grown up with. However, the truth was anything but. Varanus put on an act of changing, instead maintaining his ruthless, bloodthirsty and aggressive ways the instant that he was out of Helios' sight. Helios discovered the truth about these actions quite by accident after a chance encounter with a female Blood Knight. The woman casually described Varanus' actions, including the way he had gleefully executed helpless prisoners supposedly in the service of the Horde. Confronting his friend about the situation, Helios was shocked when Varanus, rather then denying these truths, openly mocked him for being so naive in his beliefs. Crushed by this betrayal, Helios turned his back on his former friend. To his mind, Helios realized that for to long, he had been blinded to the truths of his people and their nature. Instead, he vowed to do what he could to serve the Horde as a whole, and not just the Sin'dorei leadership; his hope was that, by doing such, he could redeem himself for his past mistakes, as well as his people as a whole. Fugitive Despite Varanus' betrayal, Helios tried to remain positive and focused on his goals. For several months, he was able to put matters behind him, instead forging a new path on his own. Continuing to battle his way through outland, he joined forces with fellow members of the Horde co combat greater and more dangerous evils then he had ever faced before. For several months, this alliance made great steps forward, managing to defeat numerous powerful opponents, aiming to restore a degree of peace and stability that had been absent in Outland for so long. But it was not to be. A group of corrupt Blood Knights, working with other elements of the Horde including the Forsaken Deathstalkers, framed Helios and several other members of this group. In their eyes, the actions of the organization was running counter to their own goals and agendas and, as such, represented a threat to their own agendas. Accused of treason and other crimes, Helios was forced to flee his homeland and take refuge in the most remote regions of Oultand. Finding himself without allies, he none the less vowed to clear his name. Disguising himself and taking an alias, he travelled through Outland and Azeroth looking for evidence that would not only prove his innocence but at the same time bring down those who had plotted against him and his allies. In his mind, it was not the strike against his character that he was fighting, but rather the threat to the horde as a whole that this group represented which was the real enemy. Redemption Helios' months of hard work and investigation paid off; keeping a low profile and using those resources available to him, as well as his few remaining contacts, he was able to assemble a substantial body of evidence against the conspirators. Gathering what few allies he had left, he used the evidence that he had gathered to force the conspiracy out of hiding. Drawing them out, he and his allies confronted several key members of this shadowy council in the center of Ogrimmar, a place where they would have no allies to fall back on, and would be instead be exposed to retaliation. It was there that their crimes were revealed for the Horde to see; how they had deliberately sought to undermine those champions of the Horde who had bought safety and security with their own blood in exchange for their personal power and comfort. The gambit paid off; several of the members of this council were apprehended by the Horde and imprisoned; others fled and have not been heard of since. The victims of this plot - at least, those still alive -were exonerated of their crimes and decorated for their heroic actions. Confident, they returned to Outland, determined to renew their quest to rid that world of the evils that had plagued it for so long. However, even though he was victorious, Helios hid a single secret. He knew that members of that shadowy group had survived, and that their defeat was neither as complete nor as crushing as it had seemed. The threat, while diminished, still remained - and he knew that those survivors, wherever they may be, could still rise up against him. Showdown Helios joined those forces arrayed against the traitor-prince Kale'thas on Quel'danis, fighting to reclaim the sunwell from the Sin'dorei forces that had claimed it, as well as the Burning Legion invasion that they were aiding. However, he was not prepared for what he discovered there. A number of the Blood Elves loyal to Kale'thas had consumed demonic blood, transformed into twisted, monstrous forms akin to the Fel Orcs of Oultand. Known as Felbloods, these twisted individuals represented, in Helios' eyes, everything that his race had done wrong, everything that he stood against. However, the greatest shock was encountering one of their leaders - Helios' one-time friend, Varanus Bloodsword, now twisted and mutated beyond all recognition. Recognizing his one-time compatriot, Varanus made Helios an offer, allowing him a chance to join Kael'thas' forces and offering him power and rank, as well as the opportunity to be transformed into a Felblood himself. Helios flatly rejected the offer, stating that he would sooner die then become a monster who had, in turn, enslaved themselves to other monsters. Expecting the rejection, Varanus attacked Helios, using all his abilities not only as a Blood Knight but as a Felblood warlord. The two battled, Varanus intent on punishing his one-time friend for his defiance, Helios doing his best to survive against an unrelenting, merciless foe. Fueled by fel energy, Varanus nearly overwhelmed Helios, grievously wounding him with a slash across his chest. Driven back, he took a final desperate shot with his bow, which caught Varanus in the throat. Shocked and wounded, Varanus tried to heal himself, only to find that the fel energies he had consumed had, in turn, cut off his healing abilities. This gave Helios a chance; struggling to his feet, he struck out with his twin blades, decapitating the Felblood monster before collapsing. In the aftermath of the battle, Helios was repatriated to Silvermoon to recover. However, his injuries proved to be more severe then expected; furthermore, he had been poisoned by the fel energies of his foe. Subsequently, he has been sent to Fairbreeze village for a longer rest and recuperation; it is unclear when, if ever, he will be able to take up arms again. Companions Midnight Helios' constant companion has been Midnight, a Shadowmaw Panther from Stranglethorn Vale. A stealthy, silent hunter, Midnight effortlessly blends into his surroundings, seemingly able to vanish from sight even in broad daylight or where he would have no cover available to him. When engaged in combat, the cat has a tendency to suddenly appear out of nowhere and strike down unsuspecting foes. In many ways, Midnight is the polar opposite of his master; where Helios is loud, confident and outgoing, Midnight is silent and elusive. At the same time, when aroused, he can be a savage, ferocious and merciless beast. Obsidian After going into exile, Helios realised that Midnight, his companion, was possibly too distinctive and, as such, could be a threat to his identity. Reluctant to part with his longtime companion, he none the less chose to leave the panther with the Mag'har, knowing that they, at least, had not been caught up in this plot. As a new companion, Helios sought out and tamed a savage Windroc, naming the beast Obsidian due to its dark coloration. While unusual, he chose his companion foe its utility; the bird acts as his eyes and ears, allowing him not only to explore the land but to gain access to regions that he previously was not able to. It has also allowed him to eavesdrop on those who had framed him, and seek out vital clues to the truth behind the matter. Category:Characters Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Hunter Category:Articles by PytorRasputin